1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wired circuit board and a producing method thereof, and particularly to a wired circuit board used preferably for a suspension board with circuit mounted in a hard disk drive and a producing method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
A wired circuit board such as a suspension board with circuit includes a metal supporting board, an insulating base layer formed thereon, and a conductive layer formed thereon and having head-side terminals to be connected to a magnetic head. On the suspension board with circuit, the magnetic head is mounted and connected to the head-side terminals, and the suspension board with circuit is used in a hard disk drive.
In recent years, it has been proposed to mount, on such a suspension board with circuit, various electronic elements, a specific example of which is a microactuator having a piezo-element (piezoelectric element), and used to accurately and finely adjust the position and angle of a magnetic head or the like.
For example, it has been proposed that, in a connection structure between a piezoelectric actuator and a wiring member including a base material, an electrical insulating layer formed on a surface thereof and having a through hole, and a wiring portion formed on the top surface thereof, a liquid stopping member is provided around the through hole in the back surface of the electrical insulating layer, and a liquid conductive adhesive is injected into the through hole to connect the wiring portion and the electrodes of the piezoelectric actuator (see, e.g., Japanese Unexamined Patent No. 2010-86649 (see FIG. 6(C)).
In Japanese Unexamined Patent No. 2010-86649, the conductive adhesive comes in contact with each of the top surfaces of the electrodes of the piezoelectric actuator and the back surface of the wiring portion in the through hole to electrically connect the electrodes of the piezoelectric actuator to the wiring portion.